A Chance Encounter
by MarvelDaydreamer
Summary: Isabelle is a normal woman, no different than any other. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and now she has been kidnapped by the Joker. Now that he has her hostage, will she survive? Or will she slowly be driven to madness? - My Joker may get a bit OOC. Takes place during TDK. Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC or Batman including plot, characters ect, though I wish I did. I am following TDK plot and use some lines in this story, but I own none of that, only the OC.**

 **I got the cover image from:** **. /michelle-trachtenberg-maxim-magazine-march-2011-issue-01**

 **A/N: So, this is my first Batman fanfiction! I watched the movie last year for the first time and I loved it. I have always been a fan of Heath Ledger, and he did an amazing role as the character of the Joker. I had never liked Batman until I watched the Dark Knight and now I'm a big fan, it's one of my favourite movies.**

 **Feel free to review and let me know if you like the story, but only if you want to. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The line had barely been moving and her feet felt numb from standing in the same spot, unmoving for so long. She had been in this damn line, just standing in the same spot for a while now. Urgh! She hated banks.

All that she needed was to cash in a check for her rent money and then she'd be gone, but the woman at the front of the line was taking her bloody time. Isabelle started tapping her fingers against the side of her thigh as she grew impatient. Sometimes she just couldn't stand still and unfortunately this was one of those times.

The queue had just started to move forward when gun shots rang out. Isabelle's hands flew up to her head as she ducked down to take cover. She pushed herself back wards across the cold marble floor until her back hit the back of a table.

She crouched under it as her eyes darted around frantically, trying to see what was happening. Three men in clown masks had entered the bank and each of them held a gun.

"Hands up! Heads down!" One of them shouted.

She started to shuffle back slowly as far away as she could get from the robbers. She kept her head down and tried to stay under the edge of the long table. Then one of them came around the corner of the table two tables down.

Isabelle froze, like everyone around her so that she didn't attract his attention.

He came to the closest person to him and pulled something out of the bag he carried over his shoulder. He shoved it into the frightened man's hand, then moved onto the next closest person. After a moment, she realised that he was giving them grenades.

Another one rushed over to pull a woman who worked here over the top of the counter as she reached for a phone. He threw her to the floor as she shrieked.

"Get down! Now!"

The woman scrambled away from him and he looked around shouting at people to get down some more.

Isabelle could feel her heart pounding in her chest and the adrenaline rushing through her body. She was absolutely terrified.

"Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands apart from holding on for dear life." The man in the clown mask with the mohawk said.

Everyone had quietened down now, only a few frightened whimpers could be heard here and there.

A masked clown man hit the security guard. "On the ground. Stay on the ground!" He shouted as he frantically waved his gun around. "Nobody make a move! Nobody!"

As everyone turned their attention to him for a second, Isabelle crawled around a corner out of their line of sight.

Another gunshot went off, causing her to jump. She pulled her legs up to her chest and she waited. She saw one of the clowns duck to the ground. It was the one with the mowhawk.

"Do you have any idea who your stealing from? You and your friends are dead!" A man shouted out from somewhere Isabelle couldn't see.

She heard some more gunshots, each one making her jump. Then some shuffling of footsteps and mumbling. She wondered what was happening, but was too terrified to peek around the corner yet.

Just as the silence became too much, a gun went off, then she heard some frustrated grunts and multiple gunshots. There was a thump. Someone had been shot down, she realised, but whether it was the man shooting at the robbers or one of the robbers, she didn't know.

"Where did you learn to count?"

At the corner of her eye she saw a flicker of movement, but didn't dare move an inch. They hadn't seen her yet. The movement moved and started to head her way so she went around the corner to duck back under the table.

The man in the mohawk clown mask rushed past her to go around a corner. He came back a bit later with a couple of large blue bags. Probably full of money she guessed. The other man in the sad clown mask took the bags and threw them over on the floor.

Isabelle stayed perfectly still, and partially hidden under the table surface. _'Maybe if she didn't move, they would continue with what they're doing and she could stay here unnoticed?'_ She watched them both as they continued to pile the bags of money.

As the sad clown threw the last bags to the pile, mohawk spoke. "That's a lot of money. If this Joker guy was so smart, he would've had us bring a bigger car." He cocked his gun and pointed it at the man in the sad clown mask. "I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash?"

The man turned to look at him. "No. no no no. I kill the bus driver." He said casually as he checked his watch.

"Bus driver? What bus driver?" Mowhawk said in a raised and confused voice.

Just as he did, a bus crashed through the building doors, hitting him and sending him flying back onto the ground. The smashed glass and debris flew all over the place and Isabelle turned away to avoid any hitting her in the face.

"Schools out. Time to go." Said a man in another cown mask as he emerged from the back of the school bus. "Guys not getting up is he?" He caught the bag of money that was thrown at him and he chucked it into the bus. "That's a lot of money." As he loaded another bag, he asked a question. "What happened to the rest of the guys?"

The sad clown shot him down. He walked away to grab a bag of money, further away than the rest that must've been hit when the bus crashed through the doors. He threw that in the back of the bus along with the rest.

As he was about to get in, a man says something. "Think you're smart, huh?" He continued to speak and spluttered a bit. The sad clown walked over to him.

Isabelle was too busy focusing on the clown with the mohawk that had turned on the sad clown before he was hit with a bus. He was lying three metres away from her. But what she noticed was the gun next to him that he had dropped.

She checked around the corner. The last robber was listening to the shot man as he bent down. She took the opportunity to quietly but quickly dart towards the gun. She reached out and grabbed the thing. It was heavy and cold in her hands.

Isabelle had used a gun before, but it had been a few years since she had practised.

She held it up as she stood and faced the robber. The robber had taken off his mask. "...makes you stranger." She heard the last of his sentence.

He stood up and turned, taking a couple of steps before he halted, noticing her pointing the gun his way. She had paused for a few seconds in shock at seeing his face.

It was white, with dark black paint smeared around his eyes and a blood red smile stretching up his cheeks in an evil looking grin. She had seen him before, on the news. _'The Joker! That was it.'_ He had been on the news a lot lately, doing all kinds of things and the weirdest of all was that he actually smiled into the cameras. As if he didn't give a fuck if they knew who he was or not.

He raised an eyebrow and took a step.

"Don't move!" She yelled at him. She didn't particularly want to shoot him, not that he didn't deserve it, it was just that she wasn't comfortable shooting someone. It was something she had never done.

She stood there, staring at him. She was concentrating hard on keeping her arms from shaking. The adrenaline was still pumping through her system. He was standing a few feet away, too close for her liking. He squinted at her and took another step. She squeezed the trigger before she could even think. She had shut her eyes as she did, hoping that she shot him in the leg or something, only injuring him.

No sound came, just a small click like sound. Her eyes snapped open. Her gun had jammed. _'No no no no no!'_ Her eyes widened in panic.

He smiled and stepped towards her. She took a few shaky steps back, dropping the gun to the ground with a sharp clatter. She was about to bolt but he managed to grab her arm before she could as he raised his other hand with the gun above his head to whack her.

She shouted in pain as he hit her head with the butt of his gun. She collapsed to the ground, sprawled out on the floor.

Her vision was fuzzy as she tried to cling on to her consciousness. She saw him take a few steps as he grew fainter and the darkness swallowed her, dragging her further and further down into her unconscious mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with DC's Batman, including lines, plot, characters ect.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourite. Special thanks to** **shiroimira for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Her head was throbbing painfully. The ground below her was hard and….moving? She wasn't sure at the moment. Her head was in too much pain to care. Opening an eye, she saw a couple of chairs.

 _'What had happened to her?'_ Slowly her memories came flooding back to her. The bank robbery, the killing, her pointing a gun at him, it jamming and finally her being knocked out. A wave of dread and panic came over her.

She attempted to move but found that both her hands and feet were bound. Her hands were behind her back. She wanted to scream, but knew that she would then be informing her captor that she was awake.

Twisting around and trying to ignore the pain, she saw that she was in an isle with seats on either side of it. The bus, she was in the bus. And it was moving she noted. Her heart rate speeded up and her breathing was becoming panicked now. _'She needed to came down and think!'_

She looked for a sharp edge to cut the bonds but could see none. She twisted further over to get a better look, but her body protested at the actions. She was a few rows back from the front of the bus. She could see the back of the Joker's green head. He still hadn't noticed that she was awake just yet.

She was then abruptly thrown into the side of a seat as the bus swerved around corner. She grunted in pain as her back connected with the hard metal.

Unfortunately for her, her small grunt had caught the attention of her captor. He was now looking at her through the mirror. His dark eyes carefully watching her. He looked back at the road ahead of him.

 _'Okay, so now he knows you're awake. Think Isabelle, think! You need to get out f here and fast!'_ She was really panicking now. She didn't know what to do, so did the only thing that came into her mind. She screamed.

"Help! Somebody help me!" She shouted at the top of her voice.

He slammed on the breaks of the bus, causing her to slide forward on the ground of the bus and she hit her head on the seat in front.

He stood up, stalking towards her. She weakly attempted to shuffle away, getting nowhere because of her bound limbs. He reached into his pocket. "No, please no!" She begged as he brought out a cloth. Her eyes started to sting with the threat of tears.

He brought it to her mouth as she tried to twist away, but it was no use. "Get away from me!" She yelled angrily and she tried to kick out at him.

He covered her mouth with the purple fabric and she held her breath. She held it for as long as she possibly could but when she thought she was about to pass out she took in a large inhaled and along with it, she breathed in the chemicals. She visions wavered and blurred and within seconds, she was once again unconscious.

XXXXXXXX

When she woke up for the second time, her head was spinning. She knew that she was no longer in the bus though. In fact her head was on a pillow and her body on something soft. A bed.

She kept her breathing deep and even, feigning sleep. Her hands and feet were no longer bound thankfully. She listened to her surroundings carefully.

She could hear a scratching noise, that she realised was the sound of someone writing. If she could hear them writing, then it probably meant that they were nearby.

She cracked her eyes open just a bit. The light was blinding and made her head hurt worse. She waited for them to adjust to the room that she was in. There were no windows, only the ceiling light. The light wasn't even that bright she noticed after a moment, she just hadn't seen it for a while.

The walls were dirty and the paint was chipped in some places on the walls. To her right side, was a door. It was closed and she noticed that there was another door on the wall in front of her, to the right side, next to the corner. It too was closed, preventing her from seeing what was on the other side.

Also next to the wall in front of her was an old, slightly beat up looking wardrobe in the left corner of the room. Next to it was a desk, also pushed up against the wall in front of her. Above it was a chipboard covered in pieces of paper and news articles. She noted that a few of the were about Batman. At the desk, scribbling stuff down furiously was the Joker himself.

She was in a double bed, lying on top of the covers. They were a dark purple, almost black in the light. She wondered how long she had been knocked out.

This was one of her worst fears. Being kidnapped, raped and killed. She suppressed the thought as she needed to focus at the minute. She attempted to move her right arm, but it felt heavier than usual. In fact, her whole body did, which wasn't good.

She moved a bit more, trying to push herself up. Her movements were stiff and sluggish. She looked down at herself. _'At least her clothes were still on though.'_ She thought.

He must've heard her move as he tuned around in his chair to face her. "Ah, she wakes. For a moment, I thought that the bash to your head had killed you." He said.

She only looked at him, watching his every movement. "Nothing to say?" He asked, amused.

"Why am I here?" She said, hating the way that her voice shook.

"Because I took you."

"But why?" She prodded.

He shrugged casually. "Don't know yet. I don't really have a plan. I just do things." he said, waving his hands around a bit at the end.

She suppressed a shudder at the thought of him doing something to her. "Please. Let me go, I swear I won't say anything." She started to beg him.

He only frowned at her. "Can't do that."

"Please, I swear I won't say anything."

"It doesn't matter if you do or don't say anything. You're part of my plans now."

"What plans?"

"Destroying the Batmaaan." He stretched out the word Batman.

She had nothing to say to that. How she was meant to fit into those plans? She didn't know but she did know that it probably wasn't going to be good for her. She had read a few articles about the Joker and what he had done. He had stolen some barrels of ammonium nitrate from the docks, which is used for making bombs and had killed quite a few people. He would carve a smile into the victims face and tell them a story about how he got his scars. She hadn't known if he did in fact actually have scars, it was hard to see in the pictures of him, but now she could see them clearly.

They stretched across his face in a smile up his cheeks. The red grease paint making them look even more sinister. His hair hung in greasy green strands around his face and he pushed a bit back out of his eyes. He was wearing purple trousers, a blue patterned shirt, a tie and a green waistcoat over it.

He stood up from the bed and came towards her. She scrambled back away from him to the right, not looking where she was going, only wanting to get as far as possible. She went back too far and fell of the bed. As she did she yelped in shock.

He laughed at her on the ground. Painful shocks went though her entire being and she groaned.

Pushing herself up to her feet, she ran for the closest door, which was on the wall to the right of the bed. She grabbed the handle and twisted it open, but it only led to a small bathroom. _'Crap!'_ She turned to find him standing in front of her now.

She quickly stepped back away from him, her breathing heavy. "I, um…I need to go to the bathroom." She quickly stuttered.

He eyed her, knowing that she had been trying to escape, but stepped back out of the door way so that she could close the door. There was no lock on the door she noticed, making her nervous.

Turning to look at her surroundings, she noticed that there were no windows in here either. There was a vent, but it was too small to climb though. There was a shower to her left in the corner and a toilet also on the left wall. On the right wall was a sink with a mirror cabinet above it and a towel rack. She stepped over to the mirror to take a look at herself.

Isabelle would admit that she was quite pretty, but not anything amazing or stand out. Her face was more of an oval shape. She had bright green eyes, a nice nose, full pink lips and rosy cheeks. Her hair was dark brown and curly. It was thick and went halfway down her back.

Now looking at herself, she was slightly shocked at the sight. She had a dark, multi coloured bruise on her fore head with a small cut from when he had knocked her out in the bank with the butt of his gun. Her face looked pale and a bit sickly, which wasn't surprising cause she didn't feel too good.

She reached a hand up to her bruise. The cut had bled and there was a small trail of blood down her forehead. When her hand brushed against the bruise, she hissed and quickly brought her fingers away from it. It hurt like a bitch!

She sighed. Most of her body was sore. Her back, her ankles, wrists and head. She pulled back her jumper sleeve to look at her wrists. They were red and some of her skin was broken form the bonds rubbing.

She realised that she was going to have to come out of the bathroom soon, so she rolled her sleeves back down and flushed the toilet. She turned the tap on.

She leaned down, to unzip her boot. They went halfway up her calves and were tight and black. She took off both of them, leaving one on the floor, she picked up the other to hold it so that the heel on it would be pointing out.

She turned the tap back off and went over to the door to open it. When she did, the Joker was leaning against the wall to her right. She was half in, half out the doorway so that the hand holding the boot couldn't be seen.

He looked at her and she willed herself to stay still. He stepped towards her and as he did, she hid the boot behind her back, out of sight. He just sort of stared at her then he started to raise a hand. As he did, she whacked him across the side of his head with her boot and sprinted to the other door.

She wrapped her fingers around the handle and twisted, it was locked. Panic coursed through her.

However, before she could do anything else, a hand wrapped itself in her hair and threw her backwards. She fell to the floor heavily on her side, sliding partly across it. When she rolled over to sit up, he sat on top of her, so that he was straddling her, preventing her from moving.

She lashed out at him with her fists, but she was still weak and he easily caught them, pinning them above her head on the floor.

"You really think, I would leave the door unlocked?" He said glaring down at her.

She wriggled under him, to try and get him off. But he groaned in pleasure at her movements and she stilled instantly when he did, her eyes going wide. He smirked at her when she looked up at him with disgust.

He leaned down close to her face. And she tried to move her head as far away as possible. "Is it the scars?" He asked her. "Is that what freaks you out? Cause most people don't like them."

She didn't answer so he continued.

"Do you wanna know how I got them?" He grinned widely, so that his scars stretched all the way up his face.

She shook her head. "No." She whispered, but she knew that he had still heard her.

He took both her wrists in one of his gloved hands and reached into his pocket to pull out a switch blade. The blade flicked out and he put it to her mouth. He pried it open with the blade and stuck it in the right corner of her mouth. "Oh, come on. You must wanna know. Aren't you even the teeniest bit curious?"

She shook her head again, but only slightly so that she didn't cut her mouth on the blade edge. Tears were streaming down her face now, blurring her vision a bit. "No, please." She whimpered.

He laughed. "Well, since you said please, I won't this time." His smile faded from his face as he grew serious. "But try to run again and I just might have to, okay?" He growled.

She nodded a fraction but it was enough for him to see. He took the blade out of her mouth and she exhaled a large breath of relief she didn't realise that she had been holding. He put the knife back in his trouser pocket, out of sight.

He slapped her across the face, hard. She let out a small whimper. He got up off of her and kicked her hard in the side. She shouted in pain, still crying.

A moment later, she curled up into herself, in a ball.

-Joker-

He looked down at her. She looked so much smaller and vulnerable curled up on the floor, whimpering in pain. Her whole body was shaking badly, but he didn't particularly care. She had pissed him off, trying to escape and hitting him with her shoe.

He turned around and left the room, locking the door behind him. He needed to go clear his head, he was still angry, despite taking some of it out on her.

When he had seen her at the bank, he had been surprised, which didn't happen very often. He had watched her movements, wondering whether or not she would shoot him. He had taken the chance and she had pulled the trigger.

She had closed her eyes when she had done it, so she probably would've missed. But the gun jammed, luckily for him.

She had fascinated him, there was something about her that drew him to her. But he couldn't quite figure out what.

She was pretty, with her slim, curvy body and long dark hair. She was around half a foot smaller than him. But it was something more than her looks that fascinated him. He didn't really care about women, he couldn't even remember the last time he had had one. _'It must've been a long time ago now, maybe two years?'_ But, women weren't exactly attracted to him anyways, not that he really cared.

But he had taken the woman, whose name he still didn't know yet. He was going to use her as part of his plan to corrupt the Batman. He just wasn't sure how yet, he would have to see how things play out first, for now he had a meeting with the mob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC/Batman including lines, plot, characters ect...I only own the OC.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed and favourite. Also thank you to** **middleearthheart for reviewing, it makes me really happy to know that you are enjoying it. I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far and like the chapter.**

* * *

-Isabelle-

She had pulled herself over to a corner, to huddle there. Her cheek stung, but compared to her side, it was nothing. Her side was on fire. She leaned her head back groaning.

When he had just left, she had lain on the floor, curled up in a ball for a while longer until she had been able to move without excruciating pain. She wasn't sure how long she had lain there, but it had felt like hours. _'_ _Maybe it was?_ _'_

She shut her eyes, squeezing them tightly and clenched her jaw hard. She calmed her breathing down as much as she could and tried to relax. She was still exhausted and hungry.

Sitting crouched up, with her knees to her chest, she eventually drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

She woke up to the sound of the door opening. Joker was back and he locked the door behind him. He was wearing the same suit as before, with a big purple trench coat on top. His face had been re-painted to perfection again. He must've gone out.

He glanced over at her curled up form in the corner, then mover past her towards the bathroom. He didn't close the door behind him but she heard him moving stuff around. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, leaning back against the wall.

When he emerged, he was carrying something in his hands. A first aid kit.

He bent down in front of her and raised his hand towards her. She flinched, closing her eyes expecting to be slapped, but no hit came. Opening her eyes, she saw that he was moving the hair out of her face to get a better look at the bruise on her forehead.

He opened the first aid kit, taking out some disinfectant wipes. He brought one up to her face, to wipe away the blood and to clean the cut. She winced at the sting, but didn't push his hand away. She didn't want to annoy him again, she didn't think she could take many more hits in her current state.

He took away his hand. She noticed that he was no longer wearing any gloves at the moment. He looked at the way she was sitting with her arms around her side. When he reached out to move her arms away, she resisted only a little, it wouldn't make a difference as he was a lot stronger than her anyway.

His hand went to the bottom of her top and he lifted it up. Alarmed, she swatted his hand away, then wrapped her arms back around her sides.

He chuckled. "I'm just going to take a look at your side.."

He moved reached out again to move her arms and lift up her top. She let him, but her whole body was tense and on edge, ready to hit him if he tried anything. His face leaned in a bit closer and he frowned. She wasn't bleeding but she did have black and blue bruises all up her side.

He moved back and stood up to put away the first aid kit then left the room. He didn't lock the door she noticed, but it was probably a test. And he wouldn't have left it unguarded.

He came back within two minutes. "Good to see that you've learned your lesson about escaping."

He came back over to her and handed her a pack of ice. She hesitantly took it from him and pressed it to her side. He walked away to his desk to continue his writing.

She sat there for a while. She watched him at his desk, but after a bit her eyes closed again as she went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

When she woke up, she was alone. Her side still hurt, but not as bad as before. He had taken away the bag of ice.

She stood up on very shaky legs, her hand out, using the wall as support. She went to the bathroom to use the toilet then wash her hands and face.

When she came out, Joker was back in the room. At his desk again.

"Foods on the bed." He said, not even turning his head.

She hobbled over and gingerly sat down on the bed. There was a tray with a bowl of of porridge and a plastic spoon. She picked up the bowl and brought a spoonful to her mouth. But before she had any, she paused, the spoon hovering in front of her lips.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?"

He laughed. "Because what would be the point of me kidnapping you. And why would I waste my time with giving you porridge that's poisoned to kill you, when I could just slit your throat and get it done with?"

He did have a point she admitted to herself. She took a mouthful, savouring the warmth of it in her mouth. It wasn't great tasting, but she wasn't going to complain. Who knows when she'll get her next meal? She ate it quickly and greedily, even licked the spoon clean. She laid the bowl back down onto the tray, with the spoon in it.

-Joker-

He heard her put the bowl down, but continued with his writing. After another half hour, he stood up.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her head down, hiding behind her dark curly hair. He picked the tray up and left the room again. This time locking it. He was going to leave her alone for a while. He needed to do some things.

-Isabelle-

She heard the door shut, but she didn't move from the bed. Not until he had gone for a good twenty minutes.

She stood up, looking at his desk. Glancing at the door one more time, she made her way over to his desk.

There were papers littering the surface, most covered in his scribbled handwriting. She picked up a sheet but it didn't make much sense to her. There seemed to be no continual thought process, just a bunch of random ideas and words written all over the place. She put the paper down to glance at a few other pieces, but they made absolutely no sense to her either. On the pin board, there were more pieces and a few news paper articles.

She skimmed a few of the news articles. They were mainly about Batman or something the Joker had done, a couple about the mob. Then one particular one caught her attention. It had yesterdays date on it and a picture of her smiling. She read over it, it was about her kidnapping and what had happened. It had been two days since the bank.

She looked down. _'Was there even a chance that she would be found before she was killed?'_ She didn't know. But the odds were against her. This was Gotham, people go missing, or are raped, stabbed, killed or kidnapped all the time. And the Batman was too busy focusing on the mob at the moment. So there wasn't much of a chance of her getting out of this situation alive.

She sighed, keeping the tears out of her eyes. She backed up, to sit down on the bed, deep in thought.

Joker came back what must've been hours later. He was still in the same outfit he had been wearing before and he still had the grease paint on. Isabelle had barely moved from her spot on the edge of the bed. She had just been sitting there the entire time, getting up once to check the wardrobe. All that was in it were more of his purple suits and a few other pieces of clothing, nothing useful.

He went back to his desk to continue his writing.

She tucked her knees up to her chest and leant against the back board, watching him. Something about watching him write was oddly fascinating to her. He would be writing fast, almost furious then would suddenly come to a complete halt to think. He would tap the pen on the desk or his chin in thought, then he would continue with writing down his random thought pattern. Occasionally he would mumble to himself as he wrote or thought. She couldn't hear or make out what he was saying properly, but that was probably a good thing. She wasn't sure if she did want to know what goes on in his mind.

At one point he got up to leave and came back again in under five minutes. He threw over something that landed in front of her on the bed and he sat back down at his desk.

It was a sandwich. She unwrapped it and took a bite. Ham and cheese. Chewing each bite properly and enjoying every taste, she finished it within ten minutes.

Isabelle watched him for the rest of the day, until he sat back in his seat. He had been sitting, staring at the wall for a good fifteen minutes now. It was slightly unnerving and she almost jumped when he stood up. He started taking off his tie, leaving it on the desk then he unbuttoned his shirt.

Isabelle stared back in shock and horror. She didn't now where this was going and she didn't think about it either, locking away those thoughts in the back of her mind.

When he took his shoes and trousers off, she looked down. He went over to the door to switch the light off, leaving the room in darkness. The only light came from under the door and the bathroom which still had the light on and was partly open.. When her eyes adjusted, she could make out the shapes of everything and the colours were dull.

His figure came over to the bed. She shuffled off it as fast as possible, trying to not fall off the bed again. She was sitting down by the left corner, near the bed.

She heard the spring squeak as he sat on the bed and lay under the covers.

"If you try to kill me in my sleep and fail, then...I'll have to kill you. The building is guarded, so you'd also have to get passed them too." He warned.

She stayed, frozen in her spot in the quiet and dark. She watched the outline of his form on the bed, not daring to approach him.

She did think about trying to strangle him or put a pillow over his hear. She could even use the tie he left over on his chair to cut off his circulation, but every time she did get tempted, she remembered his warning. If she did try and fail, he would kill her. But if she didn't fail, then she could leave. But she would have to get past whoever else was in the building too. The odds were not in her favour so she chose to stay where she was. If she stayed here, then there was a higher chance of her living for longer.

She could feel her body getting tired. Her eyelids were drooping and it was too much of an effort to stay awake. So instead of fighting it, she let the sleep take her.

XXXXXXXX

She woke up. There was nobody else in the room, just a bowl on the bed. The light had been switched back on, it's low glow illuminating the dark room.

She pushed herself up, to go over to the bed. In the bowl was cereal. Next to it on the tray was a small carton of milk. When she spotted it, she noticed how dry her mouth felt and snatched it up, taking large gulps.

With what was left of the milk, she poured into the cereal bowl. She finished it quickly.

That day she spent just sitting around again, when she got bored she made another attempt to decipher the notes on his desk, but still couldn't make any sense of it. So she spent most of her time lying on the bed, getting lost in her thoughts.

When he came back, he only took more notes, gave her dinner, took more notes and went to bed. Again, she moved to sit in the corner, trying not to look at his nearly naked form when he got undressed to go to sleep. He switched the light off and went into the bed.

She heard him moving in the bed as he shuffled about to get comfortable.

"You can sleep in the bed, you know." He mumbled, his voice muffled by a pillow or sheets, she couldn't see. "I won't touch you."

"How do I know that you won't? Why should I trust you?" She whispered her thoughts out loud.

"Because I'm a man of my word." He replied.

She stayed rooted to her spot.

"Suit yourself." He said after a moment.

Isabelle brought her legs up and closed her eyes. She would get out of here.

She had to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC/Batman, including plot, characters, ect..**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed, updated or reviewed! You guys are amazing. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. And if you can be bothered, feel free to review.**

* * *

The next few days had consisted of the same routine. He would leave her breakfast when she woke up, she would sit around trying to occupy herself so that she didn't grow too bored, he would come back to take notes, give her dinner, take more notes then he would eventually go to bed.

The routine was slowly driving her crazy, doing nothing and having nothing to do for hours on end, all day, every day.

Yesterday, she had taken a shower in the adjoining bathroom. Because there was no lock on the door, it had been the fastest shower she had taken in her whole life, from fear of him coming back when she was still in the shower. There was only shampoo and soap, so her hair was a bit more knotted than usual, but that was the least of her worries at the moment.

When she saw herself in the mirror, her forehead bruise had healed some more. It was no longer such a deep shade of blue and purple. The cut had healed as well. Looking at her side, the bruises there had also started to fade as well. She could walk and breath now without her side burning or stinging in pain from the slightest movement.

At the moment, Isabelle was sitting on the bed again as she watched him write. She had had her dinner a while ago. He hadn't left the room yet today. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It meant that she had to be in the same room as him but at the moment, she was starting to miss human contact. She hadn't even spoken out loud in the last two days.

The fact that a part of her was happy about having him in the room, meant that she was definitely starting to loose her mind.

He was staring at the wall at the minute, in thought. He reached into his coat pocket, patting around, unable to find what he was looking for, when he didn't find whatever he was looking for, he stood up abruptly and left, slamming the door closed and locking it behind him.

Isabelle just frowned at the closed door.

Sighing, she moved back on the bed. She was too tired to care. Despite the fact that she slept for a good amount of time each night and did nothing during the day, she somehow still felt physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted. And her back was sore, along with a bunch of her other muscles from sleeping at odd angles whilst sitting up. Each morning she would wake up with cramps all over her body.

She slipped under the covers, on the left side. If he had left and locked the door, it meant that he wouldn't return for quite a while. She could possibly catch a couple hours of sleep in the bed before he returned.

The bed was either incredibly comfortable, or she had been sleeping on the hard and cold floor for too long. The pillows were dirty, from his paint smearing off in the night. They were covered in white, red and black stains, but that didn't particularly bother her a the moment. She shut her eyes and inhaled a deep breath though her nose. The sheets smelt of gunpowder and gasoline but she tried to ignore the smell and drifted off into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Peeking open an eye, she realised that she was still in Jokers bed. She turned over onto her back, stretching out as she yawned. That was the best sleep that she had had for awhile. She pushed herself up, into a sitting position.

Across on the desk was a tray and bowl with a carton of milk. Her eyes widened at the sight. _'Shit! Had she slept all night?'_ She wondered, then another thought came into her head. _'Had he slept in the bed with her?'_ She chose to ignore the second thought.

She shuffled over to the end of the bed to reach over and grab the bowl.

That day was like most, he was out until dinnerish and then when he came back he gave her something to eat and sat at his desk. After finishing her meal, she sat back on the bed.

When he finished his notes, he turned in his seat to look at her. "So, Isabelle. You staying in the bed again tonight? Or are you going back to the floor?"

She frowned. "How do you know my name?" She didn't remember telling him it.

"Well, dollface. You're famous at the minute. You're, 'the woman who was kidnapped by the Joker.'" He made a few hand gestures as he spoke.

She nodded once, annoyed at herself because she didn't already guess that. "So, I'm in the news." She muttered to herself.

"You and the mob are the in the spotlight at the moment."

"The mob?"

"Yup. They're all in court."

"Batman put them there?" She exclaimed, shocked. That was a risky move, even for Batman.

He nodded. An evil grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy about that then? Doesn't it mean he'll turn his attention to you?" She asked him confused. She knew that she was talking to a murderer and her captor, but it had been so long since she had spoken and she was curious.

"I'm happy, because the mob has excepted my offer." He said as if it was obvious.

She remembered what he said earlier about his plan to destroy the Batman. She wasn't sure if he would succeed, but if anyone had a chance it would be him.

He started to undress so she turned to look away until he switched off the lights. She was still wearing her jeans and a vest top. She had taken off her jumper a while ago.

She felt the bed dip as he sat down and got under the covers.

She had two choices; sleep on the floor again and wake up tired and sore or sleep in the bed with him. She still wasn't keen on sleeping in the bed with him, but she had done it last night without knowing and nothing had happened. She took a deep breath to help calm herself and slid under the covers. _'Just stay calm. You will be fine.'_ She repeated the small chant over an over again in her mind.

She lay on her side as far away from him in the bed as physically possible. She just hoped that she doesn't fall out of the bed.

–-Joker-

He was lying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. Isabelle had chosen to sleep in the bed tonight as well. He could see her out of the corner of his eye.

She was lying on her side, her whole body tensed up. After a bit, her breathing had calmed and her body relaxed. It took her ages before she finally managed to get to sleep though.

He, on the other hand was unable to sleep. He was restless and excited. Everything was falling into place. But he was going to have to wait until the mob got out of the whole court case thing until he could make a move. So for the moment he would have to wait and see how everything plays out.

XXXXXXXX

-Isabelle-

Over a week had gone by and she was still here. She was losing hope that Batman or the police would save her. The routine was still the same, with nothing much to do.

She was sat on the bed, watching Joker write notes yet again. He stopped to pause, taking out his knife from his coat pocket to twirl it around in his hand.

He did that often and it had always amazed her how people could do that. Even in the movies when people twirled knives, she just didn't understand how they could. At first when he would take the knife out, she was always on edge, watching his every movement carefully encase he suddenly turned on her.

She had thought about taking a knife from his jacket a few times, but decided against it every time, cause chances were she would fail in killing him and then he would slice her throat for trying.

She noticed that he had a whole bunch of different knifes in his pockets too, each one deadly looking. It was a wonder that he hadn't cut off a finger by just reaching into his coat pockets.

When he left the room for the day, she went to take another quick shower. She had been wearing the same clothes for way too long so when she came out, she searched through his wardrobe again. The best thing that she could find was his boxer shorts that had a tight elastic waist so thankfully they wouldn't fall off of her and one of his shirts. The shirt was big on her and really baggy, going halfway down her thighs.

She felt like an idiot, standing in his clothes but at least the clothes were clean. _'And who was going to see her anyway?'_

She had been reading the articles that he had pinned up to try and keep up with what was going on in the world outside of this room. Apparently in the week and a bit that she had been kidnapped, a lot had happened. Especially with he mob and Batman. There was the occasional mention of her, but she was becoming old news, which was comforting to know that no one was even that bothered about her kidnapping any more.

She had a few work friends, but no one important and this was Gotham. People here were killed all the time. Nearly everyone knew someone who knew someone who had been mugged, held at gun point, raped, stabbed, kidnapped or killed. She didn't have siblings or close relatives. Her dad died four years ago, when she was twenty and her mum, only last year. It was why she had moved to Gotham, to get a new start after her mum had died.

When he got back, he threw over a box that she caught and a plastic fork, then went over to his chair to sit. Isabelle opened the box of take away noodles, they were still warm.

She was halfway through the box when he stopped again, mumbling something to himself. She wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing until he turned in the chair. He was looking at her she noticed after a moment. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head at her. "I said, 'you're wearing my clothes?'"

She didn't know what to say, and couldn't tell from his face if he was annoyed or not. "Yeah?" She said hesitantly and unsure. "I've been wearing mine for over a week." She added.

He didn't say anything, but he did glance at her mostly bare legs, making her want to cover them up.

"How long are you keeping me here?" She asked suddenly to get his attention away from her legs.

His eyes flicked up to hers. "Don't know. I haven't thought of anything big to do yet." He shrugged.

"You said that your plan was to destroy Batman." She said.

"That's the end goal, not the actual plan."

"So, you don't even know how you're going to do it yet? "

"Not really. I don't plan, because things don't always go according to plan. I just see how things play out and act on them."

She supposed that that made sense. She supposed that it was actually quite clever, cause things never really did go to plan in the end do they?

Once she finished the noodles, she chucked the box in the bin. Her diet had been terrible, apart from breakfast, she mainly ate takeaways. But she wasn't going to complain, as long as he was feeding her.

When she got tired, she slid under the covers to go to sleep. Joker was still writing and the light was on, but it didn't effect her. Over the past week, she had gotten better with the fact that she shared a bed with the Joker. He had kept his word on not touching her, with was relieving. She was able to get to sleep a lot easier now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own DC or Batman, including lines, plot, characters, ect...**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has bothered to follow or favourite. I didn't think that this would be so popular. Also a special thanks to LadyNorth76, and Emily for reviewing. It really means a lot to me and helps to motivate me to write faster. So, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it and feel free to review and let me know what you think of it so far.**

* * *

When she rolled over in the bed, she saw that Joker was over at his desk. _'Had she woken up earlier? Or had he just not left yet?'_ She wondered. She watched him, from her spot still lying in the bed. He was in more casual clothes now. Black trousers and a grey shirt. He was hunched over the desk.

Isabelle yawned and stretched in the bed, closing her eyes. She had never been much of a morning person, if she could, she'd sleep all day.

She heard the door open and close. She opened one eye to check to see if he had gone. The room was empty. But within five minutes, he returned carrying a bowl. He held it out to her, waiting for her to take it as she sat up. But she wasn't looking at the bowl, she was staring at his face.

He had no face paint on.

It was the first time that she had seen him without any of the make up. He looked more human without it. It was weird how easy to forget that he was just a normal guy under all that paint - well not exactly normal, but still a man who could be killed just like any other.

He looked a lot younger without it to, only a few years older than her. In fact, when she looked properly, she supposed that he would have been one of those quite handsome and good looking guys without the scars.

She could see the scars better now too. The healed skin was a few shades of darker pink and she could see how they had healed.

"Like what you see?" He said, pulling her from her thoughts after she had been staring for a while.

"Sorry." She said quickly, dropping her eyes to the bowl and away from his face. She reached out for the bowl of oatmeal he was still holding out for her to take. _'Wait. Did she just apologise to her kidnapper? What was she doing?'_ She realised.

He went to sit back in his desk seat.

"Do they hurt?" She asked.

He stopped his writing to sit there in silence and for a moment she thought that he wasn't going to answer her question, but then he spoke. "Not really. I have a high pain tolerance."

She wasn't surprised at that, she imagined that after having your face cut like his, not much could hurt in comparison. She couldn't even begin to imaging the pain that he must have gone through. He looked around twenty six to twenty eight. And since his scars were well healed, they must've taken two years to heal like they have, which meant that he probably would have gotten them quite young. Possibly twenty one or even younger. She actually felt bad for him having to go through that.

She wondered how he did become like he was. Personally, Isabelle didn't believe that people were born evil. How they grew up to be all depended on what their life was like and what they had to go through in her opinion. So she wondered what must have happened to him to make him the way he is. It was probably a bunch of things that had happened over the years.

XXXXXXXX

The next day he spent the entire time in the room, at one point he even started to throw his knifes at the wall, which explained some of the holes in the walls around the room.

He was wearing casual clothes again with no grease paint on his face. She still found it a bit odd to see him without the face paint.

She lay flat out on the bed. Bored out of her mind. She was still wondering about Joker to try and keep her mind preoccupied. _'What was his life like before? What is his real name? How did he actually get his scars?'_ There were so many mysteries surrounding him that she would never find out the answers to.

The next three days were the same too. He didn't have his grease paint on at all during the time and the longest he left the room was for two hours.

Yesterday, she had contemplated whether she should or shouldn't take a shower for around an hour because he was in the room. Eventually she managed to build up the courage to have one and rushed to the bathroom before she could back out. Thankfully for her, he didn't come in.

Today however, when she woke up he was no where to be found. Her breakfast was on the desk. She just ignored the fact that he wasn't here. _'She didn't care that her kidnapper had just left again.'_ She told herself.

When he did return, it was hours later. When the door opened she didn't bother look up, but saw his purple trench coat out of the side of her eye. She was lying back on the bed, starting up at the ceiling. However, when she did glance at him, there was blood splattered on his clothes.

She shot up into a sitting position to stare at him wide eyed. He shrugged off his coat to drape over the back of his chair and started to loosen his tie.

"Is that blood?" She asked him.

"Yup." He answered casually.

"Who's?" She wasn't sure if she did want to know the answer, but another part of her needed to know out of curiosity.

He dropped his tie to the ground and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Some guy….Ben?" He tapped his chin and thought about it. "No, it was Brian." He confirmed.

She had no idea who Brian was. The name didn't ring any bells as far as she knew. "And you killed him?"She asked, dreading the answer he would give her, if any.

"Yeah." He answered monotone.

"Why?"

He laughed at her question. "Because I'm the Joker."

She was shocked. "That's it? You just killed him because your the Joker? Like his life had no meaning, you just felt like doing it? For fun or something?" Her voice had raised now and she had got off of the bed to stand in front of him.

He grew deadly quiet, his face looked menacing. "I think that you're forgetting who you are talking to, Izzy."

"I don't care!" She exclaimed. "You can't just kill people for no reason!" She didn't know why it was bothering her so much. Probably because she knew that he would kill her at some point. And she didn't want to die for no reason. If she had to die, she wanted it to be for a reason since she probably wasn't going to get to live out the rest of her life. So for some reason that line of thought was transferring to her thoughts on his other victims.

He grabbed her wrist tightly. "Watch your tone." He growled at her.

She struggled against his grip on her left arm but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me!"

"No." He replied, calmly.

His reply and calm tone just pissed her off even more so she raised her other hand. And without thinking what she was doing, she slapped him right across the face. She was going to do it again because he still hadn't let go. But as she did raise her hand again, he caught her other wrist in a tight hold too. He pushed her back against the wall so that she was pinned there by his body, with her arms held above her head.

She suddenly came back to reality, realising the situation that she was in. _'Oh crap! What had she done?'_ He leaned in close to her face. Isabelle turned her face into the crook of her arm away from him, closing her eyes.

"Izzy, look at me." He said.

She didn't. He moved one of her wrists so he was holding both of them in one hand and brought his free hand up to her face. He grabbed it in a slightly rough grip and forced her to look at him. "What did I tell you?" He said in a deadly calm but with anger laced in his voice.

"To...to watch m-my tone." She said shakily, in fear. Her eyes had started to sting as she tried her best to hold back the tears."I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Good." He said and dropped his hand. He moved back from her and continued to undress like nothing had happened. She slid down the wall into a sitting position with her legs pulled up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly. He switched the light off and went to bed. She stayed awake, sitting in the same spot, crying silent tears.

She should have known better than to shout at the Joker. No one shouts at him and she was lucky to even still be alive after what she had done. She should have kept her opinions to herself. But she had lost it and she didn't know why it bothered her that he seemed so casual about killing that guy – Brian.

She had always known that she was going to die, no one who has been kidnapped by the Joker survived. It was just that if she wasn't going to get to live out her life then she should at least get to die for a reason, not for his entertainment.

Isabelle stayed in her spot on the floor until she grew exhausted and dropped off to sleep. She didn't want to face tomorrow.

XXXXXXXX

The morning after, she woke up on the floor with cramps in her neck. Joker wasn't in the room, much to her relief. She didn't really want to see him after last night. Sitting up properly, she rubbed her eyes. When she went to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror.

All of her bruises had gone completely but she still didn't look too great. It probably had something to do with the bad diet she had at the minute along with the lack of sun and exercise.

When she went back through, she spotted breakfast on the desk. _'Well, at least he wasn't angry at her enough to not feed her.'_ She picked it up and she sat down on the floor, leaning back against the bed. After she finished, she pleated her hair then took it out, before doing it all over again. She repeated this process about ten times until she finally stopped. She had occasionally pinched some paper from his desk and a pen to doodle in the past but once she finished she would rip it up to throw in the bin. Today, however she wasn't in the mood for drawing so just sat there, getting lost in her mind.

When Joker did come back, he came earlier than normal. He ignored her, like he normally did so she didn't really know what kind of mood he was in. Isabelle was still sitting on the floor. She had reminded herself of the situation. _'He kidnapped her, hit her and was holding her hostage until he most likely killed her.'_ She needed to remember this.

Before, she had started to slowly forget the seriousness of her situation and who she had actually been kidnapped by. She had even felt sorry for him at one point and had thought that he had made sense at another. She shouldn't care if one thing he said made sense, he was a crazy sociopath who dresses up as a clown for fuck sake! She needed to get real. She was going to die, the cops weren't going to be able to outsmart the Joker. Her only small hope was Batman but he didn't kill whereas Joker did, so nobody was going to sell Joker out to Batman. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

She noticed that his make up was done to perfection and he was wearing a newly cleaned suit. He left for a few minutes to get her some food. She was partly through her meal when he started walking back to the door.

"You're going out again?" She asked from her spot.

"I've got a party to crash." He said grinning.

She nodded a bit with a slight frown on her face. She was confused as to why he was going to a party because that just didn't seem like his kind of thing. But there was probably a reason that she didn't want to know. He left the room without another word.

When she finished her dinner, she put the takeaway box in the bin and went to bed.

XXXXXXXX

-Joker-

It was around midnight when he got back to the warehouse. He opened the bedroom door to find Isabelle sound asleep.

He had just gotten back from the Bruce Wayne fund raiser. He had planned on killing Harvey Dent, but the Batman had turned up and had stopped him. But he had still had fun, even if he didn't get to kill Dent, so he wasn't too annoyed.

But something about the way Batman had reacted when he threw the woman out the window kept on bugging him. Batman didn't care that much about random people. Sure, he would probably die for them, but still, something about the way he acted earlier kept on nagging him.

He got undressed and went to the bed after he switched the light off.

XXXXXXXX

-Isabelle-

She woke up. The light was still off in the bedroom but the light from the bathroom lit up the bedroom in a dim glow.

Something wasn't right. She blinked a couple more times to wake up. There was something heavy on her chest. _'Wait, there was something on her chest?'_ She was fully awake now.

Looking down she saw that it was Joker's arm. _'Oh shit!'_

Her breathing sped up a bit. She didn't even realize that he had come back. She could feel herself panicking now. Her heart was beating hard. _'Okay, just calm down. Calm down and think..'_ She fought to get her breathing and heart beat back under control.

 _'Calm down! Calm down! Calm down!'_ She kept on repeating the small chant to herself in her mind.

Maybe if she just moved his arm off of her slowly? She gulped as she steadily raised her arm and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. He was boiling and every part of him that touched her felt like it was on fire. God, his arm was muscular she realised. _'Come on Isabelle, get a grip! Now is not the time to be thinking about how muscular he is! You shouldn't even be thinking if he is even muscular!'_ Her inner voice yelled at her.

She gripped his wrist as lightly as possible and slowly, carefully lifted it.

She only managed to raise it about two centimetres when he started to stir. She panicked and lowered his arm back down quickly and moved hers back to the side. She shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

She made her breathing deep and even whilst relaxing her features. Though she knew that she was blushing slightly but hopefully it was too dark to notice that.

She heard him move in his sleepy state. He made a muffled noise. His arm moved down to her waist and his grip got stronger and tighter on her, even pulling her a bit closer. _'Oh fuck!'_ She was having such a hard time controlling her feelings right now.

Her mouth felt dry. She didn't know if she would be able to move now. She started to try and get her arm up but as soon as she did, he made a noise. So her eyes shot closed again and she pretended to be sleeping.

 _'Okay, she was just going to have to forget about his arm and go back to sleep.'_ She tried, but it was next to impossible to do that.

It had been so long since Isabelle had had human contact and her whole body was alive from his slight touch. Even as a hostage here, she never actually touched anyone. She only saw Joker and occasionally spoke to him. And the only times he had touched her was when he had hit her, cleaned her wound, pushed her up against the wall when she slapped him and when she had brushed fingers with him a few times when he handed her dinner.

Slowly, she started to relax. She surprisingly enjoyed his his arm around her. That thought alone probably meant that she was now crazy. Especially since around a month ago, she had been avoiding touching him so much, that she was nearly falling out of the bed. But she had somehow gotten used to him.

She shut her eyes and drifted off into a relaxing sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC/Batman including plot, characters ect. The OC is mine though.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who has favourite or followed. Special thanks to LadyNorth76, CrazyPretty or PrettyCrazy heh, Suki. Fictionsist and XxRemus John LupinxX for all reviewing, you guys are awesome.**

 **Also huge thanks to LadyNorth76 as she is now my beta and has helped me with my grammar in this chapter and will go over my future ones too. So, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and feel free to review.**

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, she saw the Joker sitting at his desk, in casual clothes and without his signature face paint. She stretched and crossed her legs, leaning on her hands. Remembering last night, she felt her face heat up. However, she tried to forget it and act as normal as possible. She watched him the entire day. He only left the room once and only for around four hours.

He did the same thing the next day too. Neither of them spoke much. Occasionally he would mumble or throw his knives at the wall, while she would sit playing with her hair or watching him to preoccupy herself.

He seemed to be more excited recently. It probably had something to do with his grand plan all falling into place. Which meant that her life was going to come to an end soon. And how was she spending her last days? Sitting in a room, watching her kidnapper work. But it wasn't really like there was much else for her to do.

Sighing, she rolled over onto her back to watch him upside down. The days went slow and sadly some part of her wanted something to happen, even something bad. Just so she had something to think about or do. She was now fully beginning to understand why solitude was a bad punishment.

XXXXXXXX

When she woke up the next day, it started the same as the past few. He sat, wrote, etc…then left later. When he did come back, it was a couple of hours later.

He had already left a while ago today. So she was just sitting around at the moment.

Suddenly, the door opened and the Joker walked in. He went over to his desk. But this time he was wearing a fancy police uniform, without his make up on. If she had seen him in a normal situation, she would've just mistook him for a police officer unless she looked closer and saw his scars.

He picked up the police cap on the desk. She had spotted it earlier but had taken no notice of it until now. He had his hair combed back and placed the cap on top of his head. He looked over at her in thought. After about five minutes of him staring, she started getting uncomfortable.

"Joined the police?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"For the afternoon."

"Probably the safer career option." She said.

He chuckled at her comment. "Ah, but if you're too busy being safe your whole life, you forget to have fun."

That was true. If you didn't take risks or try anything new, then you couldn't live life to the fullest. He headed back to the door and left.

 _'What the hell did he mean joining the police 'for the afternoon'? Why was he dressed up as a police officer?'_ She wasn't sure what his plan was, but it sure seemed strange. But that was the Joker wasn't it? He was just strange in so many ways.

Her thoughts kept on drifting back to what he was up to. He had been in a more dressed up version of a police uniform…so that meant there was some special police event going on. But nothing sprang to mind. Then a thought popped into her head. _'He did look good in the uniform though.'_ She frowned at that thought. Hadn't she been telling herself to remember what he'd done to her and what her situation was only a few days ago? So why was she going back to this line of thought yet again?

She really needed to get a grip. And soon!

XXXXXXXX

She was sitting on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Her thoughts all afternoon had been occupied with the Joker's plan. She wanted to know what was happening in the world outside of this room. She heard some footsteps from somewhere beyond the door. _'He must be back then.'_ She thought.

But the footsteps didn't seem right. There was something off about them. They didn't seem to be a continual stride or walk, but rather clumsy and heavy sounding. She didn't pay much attention to this though. Not until voices could be heard from outside the door. There were two distinct male voices that she could hear.

"—can't. Boss said not to." This guy sounded a bit distressed.

"S'okay. He's out. So the boss won't know." The second man slurred his words.

"Come on. Let's just go back. You know he'll find out. And then he'll kill us both."

The voices got a bit muffled and then raised as they argued.

"—don't do it or—" The first one said.

"—you're really going—" The other shouted, outraged. "—if you dare, I'll—"

They both spoke over each other until there was a loud thump that made Isabelle jump. _'Had one of them killed the other? Or maybe he slammed the door?'_ She waited, her nerves a mess.

Then she heard it. The door was being unlocked. She pulled the covers up to her chest and her legs were tucked up against her with her arms wrapped around them. When the door opened, there was a guy standing in the threshold that she had never seen. He blocked up most of the doorway so she couldn't see where the other guy had gone.

He was in casual clothes and had brown, shaggy hair. He was quite muscular and could definitely overpower her. He stepped towards her.

"Hello, pretty lady." He was slurring all of his words and couldn't seem to walk in a straight line. He was obviously drunk.

He was at the end of the bed, looking her up and down. Undressing her with his eyes and it sent shivers up and down her spine, chilling her to the core. He reached out for her ankle and she moved back a bit, trying to push herself up against the headboard out of his reach.

He grabbed the covers that she was clutching and tore them out of her grip. Then he reached out, this time getting a hold of her right ankle. He dragged her down the bed. She shrieked out a bit at the action and attempted to grab onto something, but there was nothing for her to hold onto. She reached the end of the bed and he let go of her ankle. When she tried to scramble away, he held her waist tightly in a tight grip, so that she couldn't get away.

He leaned over her on the bed and put his face near hers. "Get off of me, you bastard!" She shouted.

"What?" he backhanded her hard, making her head spin. "You little slut! You think that you're better than me? But you'll fuck the Joker, hmm? You'll fuck the boss but not the henchmen, and you think that somehow makes you better?" He was rambling at her angrily. Too busy panicking about what he was going to do to her, she didn't understand what he was saying. His breath reeked of alcohol.

One of his hands went up, under the shirt she was wearing, the other fumbling to take off the boxer shorts she was in. She tried swatting him away, pushing at his hand going to her shorts. He took that hand away to grab both of her wrists and pin them above her head.

His free hand continued up under her shirt, trailing across her stomach and up her side. She let out a whimper and a few tears fell down her face. She was still squirming, but it made no difference.

His hand under her shirt came back and he tried to unbutton it. He only managed to undo three. In his drunk state, he struggled and growing angry, gave up on unbuttoning the shirt and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a knife, which he used to cut the shirt open. In the process, he cut her stomach too. She cried out in agony. When he was done, he put the knife back in his pocket. He looked at her chest, which was bleeding. She was still wearing a bra, but she felt bare.

He leaned down to kiss her, shoving his tongue down her throat. It felt big, clumsy, and intruding. It made her want to gag. She brought her knee up, managing to get him in his privates.

He groaned and doubled over, completely losing his grip on her. She pulled her leg back and kicked him right in the face, feeling his nose break against her foot.

She sprang from the bed. He was still blocking the path to the door. He clutched his nose, which was dripping blood onto the floor. He looked up at her.

"You fucking bitch!" He shouted.

She looked around and grabbed the chair. Raising it above her head, she hit him with it when he came close. She didn't know how she managed to raise the chair high enough and hit him that hard, probably something to do with adrenaline coursing through her. He fell and a chair leg came off.

When he hit the ground, he was unconscious. She was panting hard, her eyes darting around frantically.

Looking up at the door, she checked to make sure he was unconscious one more time, before darting past him. She opened the door, peering out. There was a small room with a dirty sofa, a table littered with wires and other things, and also a small TV. Across the room, there was a door.

The other guy that she had heard before was lying on the ground. He was starting to come around from being knocked out. He sat up and rubbed his head. There was a small trail of blood running down his forehead.

 _'Should she make a run for it? Would she get far? Were there other men in the building? Was the other door locked?'_ There was too much to consider and not enough time to think.

But before she could start running past the man and to the door out of the room, he stood up on shaky legs. If she tried to run now, he would catch her.

He was wearing dark casual clothes too and had short brown hair. He was only slightly muscular and looked to be twenty-two, maybe twenty-three, only a year or two younger than her. _'Just maybe she could over power him?'_ But she knew as soon as she had the thought, she wouldn't be able to.

He looked up to her and his eyes widened. "You're hurt." He said.

She had been so preoccupied that she had forgotten about the cut from near her belly button to halfway up her ribs. It wasn't too deep, but it wasn't shallow either. And it was bleeding. She still had on the shirt, but obviously it had been cut open.

He stepped towards her. "Come here, let me see the cut."

For some unknown reason, she went over to him. Maybe it was because he had tried to stop the other guy earlier from entering or maybe it was because she knew that it would make no difference if she tried to resist, it would probably just make him angry instead. When she reached him, he her shirt a bit to look at the cut.

"I don't think you'll need stitches, but I will get you a bandage. Just let me see your face first."

 _'Her face? What had happened to her face?...Oh, yeah! The guy had hit her.'_ He gently took her face in his grip. She could feel blood on his hand…probably blood from her cut.

He was looking at her cheek carefully when he was suddenly jolted backwards and thrown against a wall, effectively pinned there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC/Batman including lines, plot, characters ect...**

 **Warning: I feel like even though it's already rated M, I should put a warning because there's a lemon.**

 **A/N: So thank you to everyone who has followed, favourite and also to Bemmy, LadyNorth76, Suki. Fictionist, haha95, Guest and middleearthart for reviewing. Also huge thanks to LadyNorth who has helped go over and edit this chapter to make it better.**

* * *

After a moment, she realized that it was the Joker who had him pinned up against the wall. He was still wearing the police uniform that he had left in, just without the hat. Like before, he wasn't wearing his grease paint. She still found it hard to recognize him at first glance.

He took a switchblade out of his police coat pocket to hover it in front of the man's mouth. The man looked absolutely terrified and she wasn't surprised, she would be too if she were in his position.

"What did I say about not being up here Tom?"

"T-to not g-go u-up here." He was stuttering in fear.

"So why are you?" the Joker asked frowning.

It took Isabelle a moment before she could react to what was happening. She had been frozen in shock for a bit, just watching the scene unfold right in front of her. She realized what the Joker must have seen…Tom standing in front of her, holding her face with blood on his hands and her with tears running down her bruised face, with her shirt ripped open and a cut on her stomach. It must've looked like the man—Tom—was hurting her.

Isabelle snapped out of her daze. She ran over to them, putting her hands around the Joker's arm that was pushing the guy up against the wall.

She tugged on Joker's arm lightly. "Don't kill him." He only ignored her and shoved her away, a tad too roughly.

"So, Tom. Why are you up here?" He repeated the question.

The blade was in Tom's mouth, so he couldn't speak without cutting himself. Isabelle just went over to Joker again to lay a hand on his shoulder and tugged him back a bit. She couldn't let this guy die for doing nothing wrong. "Joker, he didn't do anything. It was the other guy. He was only trying to help. He tried to stop the other guy. Don't kill him, he didn't do anything..." Her voice turned to a desperate whisper. "Please."

To her surprise, the Joker actually hesitated to consider what she had said. She had never seen him hesitate before.

"And who did hit you then?" He asked, but didn't take the blade out of Tom's mouth.

"The guy in the bedroom." She answered, taking her hand off of his shoulder.

"The bedroom?" He asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I...uh, knocked him out."

Joker burst out laughing and then took the blade from the Tom's mouth. Tom let out a breath of relief and his posture relaxed a bit.

"Looks like it's your lucky day Tom." Joker said and slapped him lightly on the cheek. He made a gesture for him to leave, which Tom did, not wasting a second to stay in the Joker's presence any longer than he had to.

Isabelle was shaking a bit, now that the adrenaline was fading from her system. She was starting to feel the effects of the cut on her stomach and the bruise on her cheek. She wrapped the shirt around her middle, in an attempt to cover herself a bit more.

The Joker saw this and actually took off the police jacket he was wearing to hold it out for her to take. She took it from him, grateful and carefully put it on. It drowned her and nearly reached her knees, going past the shirt and the boxer shorts she was in. She buttoned it up.

"Wait on the sofa." He said and watched her walk over to take a seat. Then he went into the bedroom, out of her sight.

She looked around the room. There were no windows in here either. She didn't see why she couldn't at least get to come in this room too. _'Maybe the door doesn't have a lock?'_

She heard some sounds from the other room and saw the Joker half lead, half drag the still drunk and only just conscious man out of the room. He shut the door behind him, leaving her alone.

She sat on the sofa, waiting. She crossed her legs and winced a bit when the movement caused the jacket to rub against her wound.

It was around ten to fifteen minutes until he returned. He looked the same, but she noticed a few small splatters of blood on his white shirt. However, she wasn't so bothered this time seeing blood on him.

He got the first aid kit from the bathroom and went to kneel in front of her, laying the kit out on the small coffee table behind him. He also brought a bowl filled with hot water. He got a cloth to soak in the water and he looked at her.

"Izzy, I need to clean the cut."

She unbuttoned the coat so that he could clean her wound. Her stomach tensed when he first brought the damp cloth to her wound, but she tried to relax as much as she could. She bit her lip to stop herself saying something about the stinging pain of the water on her fresh cut.

Neither of them spoke a word as he cleaned her cut and put a bandage over it. It wasn't actually that bad since it didn't need stitches, it only stung a bit. Her face pretty bruised. But not as bad as when the Joker first kidnapped her and knocked her out with the butt of his gun. It should fade completely within a week.

Once he was done with cleaning up the cut, he sat across from her on the coffee table. He leaned his elbows on his knees. His hair was back in its normal, slightly messy style. But it wasn't green. He looked so normal, until you noticed the scars. But she had been around him so long, she didn't really notice them anymore. She had gotten used to them.

"I heard what happened from Tom." He said. "What happened before he was knocked out?"

She took a deep breath, not particularly wanting to talk about it. "He grabbed me, and uh,…cut open my shirt. Then…kissed me, but I-I kneed him in the balls and kicked him in the face. Then when he came at me again, I threw the chair at him, which knocked him out…Sorry I broke your chair."

He smirked at her apology. She was looking down, to avoid eye contact with him. She was trying to keep the memory out of her mind. He reached out to tilt her head up and slightly to the side to get a better look at her bruise. He squinted at it.

"Hmm, not too bad either." He muttered.

He was really close to her she realized, his face a couple of inches away from hers. She could smell the gasoline and gunpowder on him, just not as strong as it usually was.

She looked at him properly and for some reason that she didn't know, she leaned over…and kissed him.

He didn't hesitate and kissed her firmly back. His scars felt rough in contrast to her skin, but she enjoyed the feeling. The kiss was full of lust and when he lightly nipped her bottom lip, she opened her mouth, letting his tongue brush against hers. Her whole mind exploded with feelings and emotions.

He leaned forward to push her back onto the couch. She grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him down with her as he lowered her back on the sofa, neither of them breaking the kiss. After about five minutes, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up off the sofa to walk through to the bedroom.

He lay her on the bed, pushing her down. He lowered himself on top of her, forcing her legs apart as he pressed himself against her. She brought a hand up to run through his hair. He sat up a bit, breaking the kiss so that he could unbutton his shirt. She sat up to take off the jacket he had given her. Once he threw his shirt to the ground, he moved back on top of her.

She ran a hand up his stomach and chest. He wasn't very muscular, but she wasn't really into guys who were. He had toned muscles, and just the right amount too. He took her shorts off and then moved onto her bra, both garments joining the growing pile on the floor.

His hand came up to cup her breast, kneading her nipple. Isabelle moaned at the sensations he was creating. The sound she made seemed to encourage him, as he deepened their kiss.

She could feel his erection in his trousers, between her thighs, pressed up against her. His mouth moved to press firm kisses down the column of her neck. His hands trailed down her sides, coming to a stop at her waist.

She moved her hands to take off his belt and trousers and, then finally, his boxers. He brought a hand up to tangle itself in her hair.

He positioned himself and thrust inside of her. She arched her back into him as he did and she let out a soft moan. Her hands ran up his back feeling his smooth skin, with a few scars here and there.

She broke the kiss to press her forehead against his shoulder when he started thrusting. Her whole body was alive! Pleasure was running through her as he kissed her again, lightly biting her bottom lip.

Her legs wrapped around him in a tight hold, to pull him deeper into her. She could feel she was about to come, as he filled her deeper than before. Lust coursed through her, urging her on. The heat coiling below her belly was burning her! She didn't know how much longer she could last.

And then…she was coming. It was as if her world was shattering all around her. She tightened around him. A cry of pleasure tore from her throat as she shouted out. He let out a low growl as his member pulsed and he came too, spilling into her.

She could feel her whole body unwinding as she deteriorated in that moment. She let out a shuddering sigh as he pulled out of her. He collapsed onto his back, next to her, panting hard along with her. She could feel her heart hammering inside of her chest as she tried to sort out her jumbled senses.

He reached down to pull the covers over them both. And he grabbed her waist to pull her against him. Her head rested on the dip between his shoulder and chest as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beating. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. She closed her eyes, dropping off to sleep.

And for the first time in a long time she was happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, so it's been pointed out that this may seem to happen a little fast and sudden, which is fine because I totally get where you are coming from. I was a bit iffy about it too but I'm trying to keep it all in sync with the movie plot line timings and I'm running out of time for when the movie ends and what I want to happen in the fic in that limited time, so I had to rush it a bit, if that makes any sense to you. So sorry bout that and I hope you understand why I did rush it a bit, my explanation wasn't very good.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, first of all I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated and it was without warning so I kinda fell like I owe u guys an explanation. So, basically three people in my life have died, one of which was murdered. Um, I've had a ton of school work to do, some small problems with friends and I had very mild depression for a while. Then to top it all off, my laptop broke and I lost all my stuff because I'm an idiot who didn't have anything backed up, which meant I lost the end of this fic and a few more that I had started writing. So basically I've just been dealing with stuff, and for the past two months I've been trying to focus on myself and sort my life out a bit, but don't worry cause I'm feeling much better now and I'm back to writing again so it's all good! :D Anyway I just wanna thank everyone who has followed, reviewed and favorited, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

When Isabelle woke up, she was still naked. Stretching out, she realized she was alone in the bed. She looked around the room, which was also empty, and noticed her breakfast on the desk.

She sat up and put her head in her hands. _'Oh god! What did they do last night!'_ She groaned. She couldn't do this! _'I can't believe I slept with him! He's a killer! And my kidnapper!'_ Still, the worse thing was…she had enjoyed every moment of it.

She hadn't even fought him, she basically gave herself to him! In fact, she had started the kiss. How could she have done this?

Her thoughts were so conflicted. She enjoyed what they did, but she shouldn't have done it and definitely not have enjoyed it. He was probably going to kill her anyway and what had she done? She had fucking slept with him! _'Oh god, she was an idiot.'_

After about an hour of blaming herself, she ate her breakfast. That entire day, she spent sitting in the room, not like she could leave anyway. Though she did have a shower, to try and wash away her thoughts and feelings about the whole thing. She avoided getting soap in her cut on her stomach. She changed the bandages herself afterwards.

She didn't love him, but she did feel something. The problem with that is that she shouldn't. She shouldn't feel anything for him apart from hatred for what he had done.

But no matter how hard she tried to not feel anything for him, she couldn't. Her entire time here, she had slowly come to understand him and she even thought he had made sense at times and what he said was true. Normal people wouldn't say he made sense. They would say he was crazy. So why did what he say make sense to her? Had she officially lost her mind?

She felt sorry for him because of his scars. She wanted him to stay in the room so she didn't have to be alone. She even often enjoyed his company.

 _'Maybe I have Stockholm syndrome?'_ She wondered. She had heard about it. How women fell in love with their kidnappers and how they started to need and depend upon them. Could this be what had happened to her? No. She knew deep down it wasn't, this was something else.

She didn't need or depend on him. She didn't love him either. She just felt something for him, like she did if she liked any other guy. But she Shouldn't—it was wrong.

Was there something wrong with her? Maybe it was something that affected the way her brain worked, or it could be the months of isolation. She could just have had no normal human contact for so long that she had forgotten what was right and wrong. Had her opinions on everything altered because she had been around Joker for too long?

Isabelle didn't know. She was just confused.

When he did bring her dinner, he left right after. He didn't really look at her either. She sighed. _'Is he avoiding me?'_ She couldn't be sure because he left at random times, but after what had happened last night, it felt a bit like he was avoiding her.

It made her feel cheap. Like he had gotten what he had wanted and now they were back to captive and kidnapper. _'But that's what we are!'_ A voice screamed in her mind. And deep down she knew that too. He was the Joker. She wasn't sure if he was capable of feelings of attachment or affection, never mind something like love.

Now that he had gotten what he wanted, he was probably going to kill her. She didn't cry though. She wouldn't let herself. She knew that it was going to happen eventually and there was no avoiding it. Only a miracle could help her now. And even then, she would have to face everyone else and their questions if she ever got out of here.

And the worst part was that she still felt something for him. Something that she felt and no matter what, she still couldn't suppress it. Even after everything, she couldn't help herself from finding the good in him that somehow canceled out everything else.

He came back to the room later. He was in his famous purple suit and had his face done up. His hair was also green again, so he must've dyed it earlier today. He stood in the doorway with something in his hand.

"Put these on." He said and threw some clothes towards her. He stepped back out and shut the door behind him.

She picked them up, holding them up in front of her. There were grey baggy jogger bottoms, a white vest top and a dark/khaki green zip up jumper. She changed out of the clothes she had borrowed from him and into the ones he had given her.

He came back into the room ten minutes later with some trainers for her to put on. After she did, he blindfolded her.

When he did, her breathing sped up. Isabelle resisted the urge to reach out and take a hold of his arm. She felt panicked, not able to see where they were going or what was happening. _'Where was he taking her?'_

He took her upper arm to lead her away. He took her down a corridor? They turned a few times until they paused.

"Stairs." He said.

She nodded and carefully went down them. At one point she slipped and gasped as she lost her balance. Firm hands caught her and she held onto his sleeve and his shirt for support and to regain her balance.

"Careful, Izzy." He said. His voice was amused and she could feel his hot breath above her head. She let go of him.

"Thanks." She muttered, a small blush on her cheeks.

She continued down the rest of the steps and he led her away. She knew the moment that they stepped outside because she felt the cold air hit her when they did.

They walked across some gravel and came to a stop. She heard a car door open and he helped her into it. She sat down clumsily in the car. He shut the door and then a moment later the door adjacent to her opened, making her jump and turn her head despite the fact she couldn't even see who had opened the door. Someone sat down. She could smell the strong scent of gasoline and gunpowder in the car when they did, so she assumed that it was Joker sitting next to her.

The car started and they drove off. She guessed that they had been driving for twenty minutes until they stopped. The car door next to her opened and closed as he got out and then opened her door. He took her arm in his grip again to help her out.

He directed her to a door and they went inside, wherever it was that they were. When he eventually stopped her, he took her blindfold off.

They were in an abandoned warehouse. A couple of cars were here along with a lorry. On the lorry had a picture of a carnival and it said 'Laughter is the best medicine' on the side. But there was a red 'S' spray painted in front of the 'laughter', so that it said 'slaughter'.

There were a few goons sitting off to the side on two tattered sofas with a coffee table. There were all kinds of weaponry on the surface of the table, all spread out in front of them. The amount of guns and strangers around her made her more than a bit nervous.

At a slightly closer inspection, she thought she saw a bazooka. _'Where the hell did they get a bazooka?'_ She thought, completely shocked.

Joker went over to speak to a few of them, but she stayed where she was, not wanting to get closer to any of the other people in this room. When she did finally move, she sat down on a small ledge against a wall to watch them and stay out of the way.

Out of the entire time that she had been with him, he had never taken her out on one of his plans, just left her in the room. _'So why am I with him now?'_ Probably because this was the part of the plan where he was going to use her to get to the Batman. Likely killing her in the process.

An hour later, they were loading the weaponry into the lorry. Once that was done, he turned to her and gestured for her to come over. She did, hesitantly though. He lifted her up into the van, one of his goons helping her up too. He climbed in after her. He told her to stay in a corner over at the front end of the lorry.

She went over there to sit on the ground. In the lorry, they put the weapons at the back end and at her end was an opening, leading into the front seats.

Once they finished loading up, they shut the lorry's side door as someone got in the front.

There were three goons, the Joker, her and the driver. They started to drive off, Isabelle not having the slightest idea as to where they were going.

A few goons gave her an odd look and whispered a bit. Joker was sitting over with them. Two of the goons were wearing clown masks, but the third wasn't. He had brown hair that went down his shoulders and had the start of a beard. They drove off.

She stayed put where she was, just hoping that she would make it out of this situation alive.

XXXXXXXX

They had been driving for what she guessed was about ten minutes before they came to a stop. Isabelle looked up, watching as Joker came over to the front end where she was. He crouched next to the opening to the front of the lorry, gun in his grip. She heard the driver honk the horn twice and waited.

A moment later she heard a voice she didn't recognise. "Hey you wait like everybody else pal!"

Suddenly the Joker shot forward, and shot him. Isabelle jumped and gasped in fright. Her eyes wide. _'He just killed somebody!'_ Her mind screamed. The realisation quickly sobered her up to the reality of her situation. She now knew for sure that she was going to die. This was it, the end of her life.

She looked down and rested her head in her hands, breathing a bit fast. She blocked out everything around her, not wanting to think about it. She didn't even notice when the lorry started to move again. She didn't care.

Isabelle sat, lost in her own thoughts for a while. She thought about her life, what she had done, what she hadn't, her friends, family. All the things that she supposed were quite normal thoughts for somebody in her position.

It wasn't until she heard one of Joker's goons say something that she snapped out of it.

"Brace yourselves."

Everyone held onto whatever they could and Isabelle got a bad feeling. _'Why did they need to brace t_ _h_ _-'_ Her thoughts were cut short when the lorry slammed full force into something. The impact caused Isabelle's head to snap back and hit hard off the lorry wall along with the rest of her body. She groaned in pain and winced as she pushed herself back up into a sitting position.

She saw that two of the guys had obviously lost their grip and had fallen because they were now standing up, rubbing their arms of legs, depending on what they had hit. She saw joker come back through from the front, looking particularly excited as he went over to the side door of the lorry.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw him reach over and open the door, even though they were still moving, and pretty fast too she noted as she saw everything outside rush past. He was handed a gun by one of his goons and he started shooting a something outside that she couldn't see. Isabelle reached her hands up to her ears to cover them.

Once he ran out of bullets he simply threw the gun onto the gun onto the ground as the goon handed him another one for him to shoot.

Joker didn't seem particularly pleased with the results and nodded towards the bazooka she had seem earlier. Isabelle gasped, her eyes going wide. _'He's not actually going to shoot that thing, is he?'_ He thoughts were answered when he picked it up and aimed.

She squeezed her eyes shut and seconds later heard a loud bang. She peeked an eye open, only to see him load it again. This time she watched as he fired it and jumped when she heard an even louder crash and horrible scrapping noise. Outside the corner of the door she saw a glimpse of fire.

The sound of an engine could then be heard speeding up as she saw Joker lean out of the door, dangerously far as he looked around.

She then felt the lorry speed up a bit, swerving slightly. Joker was handed the bazooka back, already loaded again. He was about to aim when the lorry hit something, causing everyone to jerk. Isabelle's right hand shot out to catch herself before she fell onto her side and as she brought her hand back to her knees she saw Joker fire.

Something black flashed across the opening, though Isabelle only saw it for a fraction of a second before some sparks could be seen along with more fire.

Moments later the lorry crashed onto something causing her to fall onto her side this time and everyone else to fall too. The lorry had stopped. Isabelle sat up, rubbing her elbows just catching sight of Joker hop out of the side door. _'Wait! Where is he going?'_ She thought frantically, wondering what she was meant to do.

The sound of the lorry door made her jump but she relaxed when she heard the Joker's voice. "Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent. Excuse me, I wanna drive." He said in a slight sing song voice.

One of the goons, the one without a clown mask on joined him in the front as he started driving. Isabelle brushed her hair out of her face and held back a sob at the fact this all wasn't over yet.

She continued to rub her right arm which she had fallen onto as she heard the Joker hum. "I like this job. I like it!"

The lorry then turned right and she braced as she slid into the lorry side, grunting slightly in pain. She quickly recovered and looked out the side door, now seeing street lights go past.

"Okay. Rack em' up. Rack em' up, rack em' up, rack em' up." Joker repeated from the front and Isabelle briefly wondered what on earth he was on about.

A loud crashing followed by the Joker's laughter making her flinch and close her eyes, praying that this would be over soon. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Now there's a Batman." She heard Joker say. _'Batman? Like The Batman? He was here? Maybe there was a chance of her getting out of this alive.'_ She though and felt a bit of hope. "Oh, you wanna play? Come on!" Then he exclaimed with excitement. "He missed!"

Before Isabelle could even begin to wonder what was going on, she felt the lorry rise from underneath her. She didn't have time to register what was happening as she felt her stomach flip and she was thrown from where she sat.

She screamed and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing DC and Batman, only the OC is mine.**

 **A/N: Hey, thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed. Also huge thanks to middleeartheart, Twilighterheart xxxx, LadyNorth76, Anna and Suki. Fictionist for all reviewing, it means a lot to me to know that you guys are all enjoying it! Okay, so i'm sorry to say this, but this is the last chapter! I was meant to mention it in the last note, but I completely forgot, sorry guys! Anyway, don't worry completely though because I also have a 1k epilogue to post too! So it's not 100% over yet! Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Isabelle heard a snuffling sound. She cracked an eye open and looked around. _'Where was she?'_ She wondered.

"Oh, you're awake!" She heard a woman say in a cheerful voice.

Her head turned to the source and she saw a short, young woman with kind and bright eyes smiling at her. Isabelle frowned, completely confused.

"Do you need anything? A drink?" The woman asked her.

Isabelle tried to speak, but her throat felt dry and scratchy as if she hadn't used it in a while. Instead of speaking, she ended up having a small coughing fit. She felt the woman's hand gently rubbing her back as she spoke to her comfortingly. Once her coughing died down the woman told her to wait as she left the room to get her some water.

Isabelle slowly sat up a bit, looking around the room again, now realising that it was a hospital room. _'Wait! Why the fuck am I in a hospital?'_ She thought wildly, getting a bit worked up now.

Then she remembered the lorry flipping over and everything then going blank. The next thing she remembered was waking up here. _'But what had happened? Was Joker alive? Had they caught him?'_ She didn't know.

Then the woman came back in carrying a plastic cup and a jug of water. She was followed in by a doctor holding a clipboard. Isabelle gratefully accepted the cup of water from the woman, taking a few sips.

The doctor said something to the nurse which Isabelle didn't catch. The woman then nodded and left, leaving just her and the doctor alone in the room. He smiled and took a seat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

For such a simple question, the answer was so complicated. _'How did she feel?'_ Well, physically, she felt fine, but she guessed that that probably had something to do with the pain killers that must be pumping through her system. Because looking down at only her arms, she could see bruises and cuts decorating her skin. Mentally, she felt exhausted, like she could sleep for a year and would still be tired. Emotionally however, she was a wreak. She didn't know how she felt about anything, she'd need some think to think everything over first.

So instead, she simply answered. "Fine."

The doctor smiled and he wrote something down on his clipboard.

A second later, she spoke again, needing some answers. "How did I get here?"

She saw his smile waver a second before he answered. "Well, you were in an accident. The lorry that you were in flipped over and you were found in the wreckage, unconscious." She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "You were taken to hospital, luckily though, you didn't have any serious injuries or broken bones. Just some bad bruising and some scratches. You did however go into a coma for nearly two days."

"Two days!?" She exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "What do you mean I was in a coma for two days? I thought you said that I just had bad bruising and a few cuts?"

He nodded. "Yes, you did. However, although your body wasn't seriously physically damaged, mentally it was a different story. Your brain just needed rest and simply wasn't ready for you to wake up yet."

Isabelle nodded slowly as her brain processed the information. "Did, um anyone else get out of the wreckage?" She asked a moment later, wondering if the Joker was alive. Though, she wasn't sure if she'd be happy or not with the answer she got.

"Yes. The Joker go out and a few of his goons."

She bit her lip and frowned. Hearing his answer both made her happy and annoyed. Despite everything, like before she still had her feelings for him, ones that she knew she couldn't simply just get rid off. However, she also felt annoyed, not because he didn't die, but because she did still in fact have feeling towards him. She knew that she shouldn't though, he had put her through so much and had been the one to kidnap her. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop her feelings.

Instead of dwelling on her thoughts, she asked another question. "So, um...what did I miss in the time I was out?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair as he let out a small laugh. "That's a tough question. Well, first of all, they caught the Joker after the lorry accident, but then he escaped like right after by blowing up a police station. He also killed Rachael Dawes and sent Dent to hospital too. Then he blew up Gotham General so we had to move you along with everyone else to various other hospitals. Now we're all just waiting to see what happens next." He finished his short summary of the past two days.

Isabelle stared at him, completely shocked. How had so much happened in such a short amount of time? She was about to ask another question, needing answers when a knock came from the door. It was then opened to reveal Officer James Gordon.

"Ah, hello Commissioner." The doctor greeted. Isabelle frowned. _'Commissioner? What had happened to Leob?'_ She wandered but brushed it aside, deciding that it didn't matter at the moment as the doctor continued. "Have you come to speak to Miss Jones?"

"Yes, I came as soon as I got the phone call. May I speak to Miss Jones alone?" Gordon asked.

The doctor nodded. "Sure, just keep the questions to a minimum and she doesn't have to answer any if she doesn't feel like it. She's been through a traumatic experience and needs her rest." The doctor said before leaving and giving her another smile.

Gordon then turned to her and gestured if he could take a seat. Isabelle nodded and watched as he sat down.

He smiled slightly at her, like everyone else she had met since she had woken up. "So, I am glad to see that you're awake and doing good Miss Jones." He said. "I'm sorry that you had to spend so long captive." He added, looking down a bit.

Isabelle felt bad for him. At one point in her time with the Joker, she had started to hate the police, because she knew that their top priority would be getting the Joker and not saving her. And although she still believed that that was true, she still felt bad at seeing Gordon blame himself for something that he probably had no way of changing. After all, it had been the Joker they were dealing with.

"It's fine." She said simply. "I'm just happy that I'm alive."

Gordon nodded then sighed. "I'm sorry that I have to put you in this situation so soon after you've woken up, but I'm afraid we need all the help we can get to find the Joker. He's threatened to take over this city, saying that everyone who is still here by tonight has to play by his rules. We're trying to evacuate people as fast as possible, which alone is a challenge because he said that he's done something to the bridges, though we haven't found anything yet."

Isabelle looked down, her lips set in a thin line before nodding to show her understanding. "What is it you wanted to know?" She said, genuinely wanting to help.

She saw Gordon let out a small sigh of relief, almost as if he thought she'd refuse to tell him anything. "Okay then. First thing I'd like to ask is, do you know where he held you? Was it multiple places?"

"No. I was knocked out and when I woke up, I was in a room. I never left until he took me with him in that lorry. But I was blindfolded when he took me there. Though we did have to go in a car to get to where he had the lorry, but I was blindfolded the whole time."

"What did the room look like?" He asked and listened as she described it. "You, said there was a desk that he wrote notes at all the time. Did you ever see what he wrote?"

She nodded. "Yes. I did read the notes a few times when I was first taken. But from what I could actually decipher, which wasn't a lot, it seemed to only be random ideas written down. There was no continual thought process. Eventually, I just didn't bother because it made no sense to me."

Gordon looked a bit disappointed at her answers, since she couldn't offer him much to go on. "What happen to you in these past two months? What did you do?"

"Nothing much. I sat around, watched him write. Occasionally stole some paper to draw or spoke to him. There really wasn't much to do."

"You spoke to him? What about?" Gordon said eagerly.

She sighed and shrugged. "Nothing particularly interesting or useful. I'd sometimes ask him what he was doing and what his plans were. But, um, he only told me his end goal was to destroy the Batman and what he was doing at that moment. I don't think he planned far ahead." She said, recalling their conversation about things never going to plan, what seemed like years ago now. "I don't think anyone will ever be able to predict what he's going to do next." She said truthfully.

Gordon nodded. "No, I don't think anyone will." He agreed. "Did he harm you in anyway?"

Isabelle swallowed the lump in her throat, then spoke. "Yes. He, he, um..." She muttered, then took a deep breath. "He hit me a few times and kicked me when he first kidnapped me. But, that was really it." She said.

He then rubbed his hands together, starting to look a bit uncomfortable. "Did he, ever force himself on you or anything?"

For a second, Isabelle froze. "No, he never forced himself on me." She said truthfully, just deciding not to mention that she had been the one who had been the one to actually kiss him or what that had led to. She also neglected to mention that she had also slept in the same bed as him for nearly two months or that he had actually been the one to try and keep his goons away from her. Knowing that if she told him this he'd look at her like she was mad and possibly get her tested. "Is that all Commissioner?"

"One more question. Is there anything at all that you can remember that could help us? Anything, even something small could help us with finding him."

"No. I'm sorry I can't be of much help."

Gordon nodded. "Don't worry. As long as you're safe" He said and smiled. She then realised that he reminded her slightly of her father and that was why she had felt so bad for him.

"Thank you Commissioner." She said and he nodded at her as he left.

XXXXXXXX

Isabelle spent the rest of the afternoon being checked over by the same doctor from earlier. He had said that although she was fine, apart from the few healing cuts and bruises, he still wanted to keep her under observation for another couple of days just to make sure she was okay.

So, now that she was alone, she sat in the hospital bed, watching a small TV on the wall. There was actually a police officer stationed outside her door as a precaution, which she nearly laughed at. As if the Joker would come back for her! And if he did, it's not like one police officer could stop him.

When the nurse had brought her dinner, Isabelle had nearly squealed in delight at seeing vegetables. She knew that it was nothing for a normal person to get excited about, but after spending two months eating mainly take away food, she had never been happier to eat something different and didn't taste processed.

After dinner, she had simply switched the over to the news to keep updated on everything going on. Though it was now around eight and the news reporter was busy talking about the two boats that were leaving, one of which was carrying a bunch of prisoners.

The rest of the night, Isabelle had spent on edge as she heard what was going on, including the Joker's threat about blowing the boats up. When the reporter finally smiled widely and shouted along with a few other people upon hearing that the Joker had finally been caught by Batman, Isabelle had switched the TV off, simply frowning at the blank screen.

She was happy that everyone on the boats were alive. She had also thought about everything else she had been told that had happened in her time captive and had spent ages trying to figure out her emotions.

Eventually she decided that him being caught was a good thing. And she was disgusted at herself for ever liking him. After all, he had blown up a hospital! Had killed so many people, threatened to blow up two boats and had kidnapped her. She decided right there and then that she would choose to ignore her feelings and try to move on past everything that happened.

She had been stuck in a room with only ever seeing one man for two months. Of course she would start to grow feelings towards him. Isabelle tried to convince herself that that was the only reason she ever started to like him in the first place was because of that.

She needed to forget and move on. No matter how hard it was or how long it took.

She had to.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Batman or DC but the OC I mine.**

 **A/N: HEY! So, this is the end...which I am quite sad about, but it had to come eventually. I was planning on waiting a week before posting this but in this past day I've already had four reviews, which has been amazing to hear your guys support so I decided to post this within a day! So thanks to Suki. Fictionist, LadyNorth76, Twilighterheart xxxx and Middleeartheart for all reviewing and everyone else who has followed or favorited too! So, I guess this is it, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been three weeks since they had caught the Joker. Since then Isabelle had found herself a new apartment. Though a lot of her stuff had actually been thrown out by her old landlord, since most people just presumed that she was dead. But fortunately, she had managed to recover a few things.

Her new apartment wasn't much better than her old one. It was still just as small and was still in one of the worse places in Gotham.

Commissioner Gordon had visited her again whilst she was still in hospital two days after they had caught the Joker to ask her a bit more about her time with him. They had been simple questions which she had answered.

She had also been recommended seeing a therapist by the hospital for a while since she had been through a traumatic experience, saying that it could help her if she talked about what happened, but she had politely declined, insisting she was fine.

In the past three weeks she had also had multiple people come up to her in the street saying how sorry they were for what she had had to go through and how it shouldn't have happened to her. It had got annoying pretty quickly. They had all spoken to her as if they knew what she had been through and as if it was a terrible and traumatic experience. But to be truthful, it hadn't been all that bad. Isabelle knew that it could have been so much worse. But still, she had smiled and said thanks to anyone who approached her.

She had also slowly managed to suppress her feelings for Joker. Now, whenever she heard his name, she mainly felt anger at what he'd done. She had done her best to move on, even though it had only been two weeks, but she was still determined.

Nearly two weeks ago, she had gotten herself a job as a waitress in a nearby diner. In her old job, she had worked in an office, but she at the moment she just needed to get money coming in again as soon as possible if she wanted to pay rent and keep her apartment.

She was busy walking down the street to the diner now, pulling her coat closer to her to protect her from the wind. She had tied her hair up to stop it from getting in her way, but a few bits had come loose and were blown into her face as she walked. She reached a hand up to tuck them behind her ear.

When she finally reached the dinner, she went through to the back to hang her coat up and get her apron.

"Hey Isabelle?" Max, the cook called over to her.

"Yeah?" She said back, walking over.

"There's been a spill around table four. Anna is busy waiting at the minute, do you mind cleaning it up?" He asked her.

"Um, sure." She said and went to go get the mop and bucket.

She then went through to clean up the broken glass and coffee. She was busy mopping up the mess when Anna came over.

"Oh, hey Isabelle. Thanks for cleaning that up. I tripped and just dropped it, but I had to wait table number one first."

Anna was a nice girl with long blonde hair. Isabelle would admit that she was a bit jealous of Anna's looks. She was also very kind too, which was rare in Gotham. "It's no problem." Isabelle replied with a small smile.

"Still, thanks. I've got my break now, but I'll talk to you later." She said and walked off.

XXXXXXXX

Isabelle had finished cleaning up and had started to wait on the few customers that had come in. Today was a slow day. At the moment there weren't even any customers in the dinner, so Isabelle was sitting at one of the seats at the counter with Anna, whilst Max was out back having a fag.

She was busy talking to Isabelle about her mother and father on vacation in Italy when Max came back in. He headed straight for the TV that was in up in one of the corners, overlooking the counters. He reached up and changed channels, switching the volume up too.

"Hey, what you doing?" Anna asked.

"Shhh! I just got off the phone to my friend. You're never gonna believe what he told me." Max said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Just watch." He said and pointed towards the TV.

Isabelle looked up, seeing that he had put on the news.

"-shocked to discover that last night, the Joker, the man who terrorized Gotham for a couple of months escaped Arkham-"

Isabelle didn't hear the rest. _'He had escaped? It had been_ _three_ _fucking weeks! How had he escaped after_ _three_ _goddamn weeks?'_ She thought. Her breathing sped up as her heart raced. _'How?'_ Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and she was unable to think clearly. But there was one particular thought that kept on repeating itself.

The Joker was back.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT A/N: Hey, so I guess this is the end of this fic :( I really enjoyed writing it and am sorry about the ending, especially since I'm more of a happy ending kinda gal, but I wrote it twice and it always seemed to go in this direction. I was also so overwhelmed by the amount of support I've had for my first Batman fic, even when I didn't update for months and also the amount of people who have enjoyed reading it, it's been amazing!**

 **Oh!...I almost forgot to say….(joke, I was just leaving it till last cause I'm evil like that!)...I plan on writing a sequel! I mean you didn't think I'd let it end like that between them did you? ;) I had always planned on writing one since I only wanted this fic to take place during the movie, without the plot changing too much and wanted it to fit in with the film timings, so I knew I wouldn't be able to get everything in this one. BUT, although I do plan on writing a sequel, I don't have a proper idea yet as my mind is busy thinking about another two Joker/OC fic ideas that I'm excited about writing, so I plan on starting and developing them first, but I promise I will write a sequel, just in a few months or something when I know what to write, so patience!**

 **Anyway, just want to say a HUGE thanks again to everyone who has enjoyed, favorited, followed and especially those who reviewed this fic! You guys make my day! :) Hopefully my other future fics will be as successful, but I guess we'll have to wait and see!**

 **BYE!**


End file.
